


Семь поцелуев с эпилогом

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Восемь поцелуев, каждый со своей маленькой историей, замыкают круг, связывая ничего не подозревающих людей призрачной цепочкой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Поцелуй первый. Ярость.

**Author's Note:**

> Стэнли Милгрэму и Джеффри Трэверсу - за теорию шести рукопожатий. И, как следствие, за идею. А кризису среднего возраста - за опыт.

Грейнджер уже пришла. Нервничает, но насколько сильно, понять трудно — холодно, она вся съежилась в своем пальто отвратительного коричневого цвета и в таких же мерзких грубоватых туфлях на низком каблуке. Драко не торопился — в конце концов, это не ему нужно было встретиться с грязнокровкой, да и есть ещё минуты три в запасе до назначенного времени.

Она упорно смотрела в сторону главной аллеи, ожидая его именно оттуда, а не с боковой дорожки. Драко наблюдал за теперь уже миссис Уизли во всей её красе. Именно наблюдал, а вовсе не любовался. Удивительная манера одеваться так, чтобы ни одна живая душа на свете не заподозрила в ней женщину с вполне хорошей фигурой и прямыми ногами довольно приятной формы. Ни всё ещё немного бурундучьи зубы, ни копна волос на голове так и не дождались благодатных изменений. Он усмехнулся про себя: в школе Грейнджер не была уж очень яркой, исключая её появление на Рождественском балу, но сейчас... Уизли — это диагноз. А жена Рональда Уизли — тяжкая повинность.

Малфой смотрел, как она мелко перебирает ногами в попытках согреться, иногда постукивает одной о другую, поднимает плечи, воротник, чтобы спрятать подмерзающие уши и щёки. Вязаные перчатки наводили на мысль, что Грейнджер, наверняка, против одежды из кожи и меха, защищая коров Британии с тем же неуместным энтузиазмом, с каким выступала за права домовиков.

— Гермиона, — Драко кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку. — Добрый день. Ты уверена, что хочешь именно прогуляться? В такой холод?

— Здравствуй, Драко, — она тут же развернулась и пошла, вынуждая его шагать следом. — Да, уверена. Я... Нужно поговорить, без лишних ушей. Я не задержу тебя надолго.

Драко шел рядом, подстраиваясь под её шаги. Ни о чем не спрашивал: по работе они не пересекались — грязнокровка верно служила в Министерстве, а Малфои теперь предпочитали частный бизнес. Так что совместных рабочих интересов у них просто-напросто не было.

Гарри? Черт, может быть что-то?.. Да, нет. Если бы случилось нечто экстраординарное, первыми оповестили бы газеты, а по мелочам — Поттер не будет ради этого посвящать в их тайну даже Грейнджер.

Дети? Но Скорпиуса он навещал в прошедшие выходные, и у сына всё было хорошо. Да и логичнее было бы ожидать вызова в школу от Старой Кошки, чем приватной беседы в парке под пронизывающим ветром.

Драко тоже поднял воротник, поправил левую перчатку, кинул на себя Согревающее и, удобнее перехватив трость, снова размеренно зашагал рядом.

Грейнджер молчала. Только нахмурилась — Согревающее как-то вылетело из её косматой головы, — повторила заклинание и чуточку расслабилась от его действия, перестав кукожиться, как рождественская нищенка.

Драко ждал, искоса поглядывая на свою спутницу: пожалуй, что-то такое в ней всё же есть. Материнство не испортило фигуры, придав только чуть больше женственности бедрам и, как ни странно, щекам — слегка располневшие, они немного изменили овал лица, сделав мягче. Походка была уверенной, но не тяжелой. От холодного воздуха кожа зарумянилась, придавая живость — совсем она засиделась в канцелярской пыли! Неужели Рон не выгуливает свою жёнушку, предпочитая отращивать брюхо в их с братом магазине?

Какая тоска... О! Вот точное слово — тоска. Словно казенная, без капли индивидуальности одежда унылых оттенков коричневого. Серьезное выражение лица — тоже казенное и тоже унылое. Салазар великий! Да в кабинете среди финансовых отчетов было бы уютнее и веселее.

— Драко, нам нужно серьезно поговорить, — наконец-то начала она.

— Неужели? А я никак не догадался: в записке ты указала, что есть важный разговор, но я и подумать не мог...

— Пожалуйста, — Грейнджер отмахнулась, — оставь свои фирменные шуточки на потом. Малфой, Драко... — она сбилась, — ты встречаешься с Гарри?

— Редко, у нас мало общих точек пересечения. Если только на официальных приемах, где он говорит патетичные речи, а я спонсирую фуршет.

— Ты прекрасно меня понял, Малфой. Я спросила о личных встречах. Вы... любовники?

— Грейнджер, ты рассказы писать не пробовала? С такой-то фантазией. И ради этого...

— Драко! Я вас видела. Случайно. Видела, как вы целовались, — они остановились, и теперь смотрели друг на друга. — Я должна знать...

— Должна? — Малфой улыбается, жалея, что рядом не Поттер, а эта сумасшедшая гриффиндорка. Гарри сразу понял бы, что пора бежать и прятаться, когда у Драко такая улыбка. — Должна... Это...мило, знаешь ли. Не объяснишь, почему? Откуда возник такой невообразимо странный долг?

— Он мой друг, он очень эмоциональный и чувствительный, он... Я не хочу, чтобы из-за каких-то меркантильных соображений, поисков выгоды с твоей стороны, Гарри пострадал.

— Помолчи, Грейнджер.

— Уизли.

— Сочувствую. Но всё равно — помолчи, — Драко выдыхает, берет эмоции под контроль — она подруга Поттера. И лучше не ссориться: ещё неизвестно, что может выдумать эта... — Ты знаешь, Грейнджер, что Гарри давно уже не Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Он Главный аврор, к твоему сведению, и вырос из детских представлений о мире. Или думаешь, что я намерен играть в игры с властью, которая способна растоптать в прах одной бумагой, одним приказом? Ты никогда не была глупой, так что не стоит начинать. И лучше забудь то, что ты, якобы, видела.

Нет, Малфой знает, что не существует никакого «якобы». Они с Поттером позволили себе расслабиться лишь единожды: прием в каком-то ресторане, министерские скучные лица, — Уизлетта дома с заболевшей младшей, Астория у родителей со Скорпиусом, — немного больше огневиски, чем следует, и нетерпеливый поцелуй в холле перед совместной аппарацией.

Да, Грейнджер могла видеть их. Могла.

Драко давно уже свыкся с мыслью, что скрывать и скрываться им с Гарри придется всегда. Чем-то это даже радовало: такое свое, личное, теплое счастье не для других — только их, разделенное надвое. И теперь Грейнджер... Порочить, вываливать в грязи то немногое, что есть у Драко, обвиняя, залезая жадными руками, пошлым любопытством, грязными мыслишками — этого он допустить не мог. Внутри всё пылало холодным пламенем от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости.

— Прекрати преследовать его, Малфой, у Гарри семья, дети, мы, в конце концов. Эта связь... Глупо и неправильно. Я не позволю тебе пользоваться его слабостью — он мой друг, он мне как брат, Гарри очень важен....

— Милая моя Гермиона, — Драко перебивает её, нисколько не смущаясь этим, — позволь прояснить некоторые моменты: ты вдруг обнаружила, что у обожаемого тобой Поттера есть секреты, и решила исправить положение? И почему я не верю ни единому твоему слову, когда слышу о дружбе, заботе о беззащитном Гарри и прочую чушь в этом же ключе? Я не наивный гриффиндорец, смею напомнить, и складывать в уме два и два могу с легкостью: скучная, маленькая работа, но зато в Министерстве, почти рядом, постоянные визиты на Гриммо, бескорыстная помощь во всём, от бессонных ночей в библиотеке до «посидеть с детьми пару часиков». Ты так рьяно опекаешь старого друга, оправдываясь войной, детскими воспоминаниями, общим прошлым, что невольно закрадывается мысль — а не любишь ли ты его? Нет, не думай, я пойму — какой-то там Уизли, невнятный по характеру и по счету в своей семейке, и Гарри Поттер — национальный герой, аврор, яркий, известный, сексуальный, властный, сильный. Что ты так на меня смотришь? Испугалась правды? В любом случае бояться тебе нечего — я никому не расскажу. Ты ведь тоже не станешь предавать огласке то немногое, что тебе известно?

Грейнджер помотала головой, волосы выбились из-под воротника, рассыпались множеством хаотичных кудрей. Она дышала взволнованно, смотрела со смесью страха и негодования, вспыхнув румянцем уже не от мороза. Драко ухмыльнулся, похвалив сам себя: бил наугад, но так верно попал! А ведь изначально хотел только сделать побольнее, оттолкнуть...

— Влюбилась, глупая? Себе хотела, да не вышло? Ну-ну, не трясись. Да и что будет, если Поттер узнает? Смутится, поговорит по душам, скажет, что ты просто устала, что это нервы — поствоенный синдром, дети, тяжкая работа, усталость? Постарается не попадаться лишний раз на глаза, чтобы не тревожить бедную влюбленную дурочку? Тебе же не нужно, чтобы оттолкнули с самыми благими намерениями, нет? — Драко не ожидал, но Гермиона вдруг снова отрицательно покачала головой, словно загипнотизированная его словами. — А что тебе нужно? Чтобы Поттер принадлежал тебе душой и телом? Тебе, а не мне или своей Уизлетте? Прости, Гермиона, но твоё желание не сбудется никогда. Впрочем...

Драко двумя пальцами взялся за её подбородок, грубо приподняв лицо, — вторая рука цепко ухватила за плечо, и с долей любопытства рассматривал несколько мгновений, прежде чем впиться жестким, немилосердным поцелуем в судорожно сжатые губы перепуганной, но старательно сохраняющей храбрый вид Грейнджер. Для обоих было ясно, что этот поцелуй больнее пощечины. Той давней пощечины, которой не забыли ни он, ни она. И ладонь в кожаной перчатке почти до боли сжимала косточки плеча Гермионы. Поцелуй-месть, поцелуй-угроза...

— Считай это подарком от нас двоих. От меня и Гарри, — он смотрел в её глаза, какие-то потерянные, без капли смелости, превосходства или вызова. Сдавшиеся. — И, ради Мерлина, послушайся моего совета! Купи себе приличное платье, откровенное белье и мальчика посильнее. Тебе просто нужно немного хорошего секса, Грейнджер, ничего больше. И не вздумай шантажировать Поттера — я сотру тебя в порошок. Даже сейчас и даже тебя. Мне хватит сил, денег и ума. Поверь.

Драко аппарировал сразу же, не прощаясь, не делая попыток быть вежливым, не предлагая проводить хотя бы до выхода из парка. Уже в мэноре он стёр невидимые отпечатки губ Гермионы, чувствуя себя запачканным.


	2. Поцелуй второй. Обыденность.

Гермиона вошла в дом, закрыла дверь и обессилено прислонилась к ней спиной. Хотелось только дойти до кровати, раздеться и уснуть, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Сил-то и правда не осталось.

— Герм? Это ты?

— Привет, Рон.

— Что так поздно?

— Работа.

Она сняла туфли, разминая ноющие суставы, повесила пальто и остановилась, разглаживая тяжелую ткань рукой. Зря она затеяла всё это, зря... Нужно было хорошенько продумать разговор: Малфой слишком проницателен и... «Нет, я всё сделала правильно, правильно!». Только не оставляло странное чувство, что она... проиграла? Нет, не то.

— Ужинать будешь?

— Не хочу, — Гермиона налила себе чашку чая, согревая о её фарфоровые бока замерзшие пальцы. — Как твой день?

Рон рассказывал что-то про магазин, про каких-то посетителей, которые не уследили за собственными детьми, и в результате пришлось извиняться, компенсировать и успокаивать отца семейства, голова которого напоминала скорее гигантскую чернику своим цветом и размером. От Хьюго и Розы писем не было, и говорить, в сущности, быстро стало не о чем.

Обычный вечер.

Гермиона слушала вполуха, кивала, отстраненно смеялась, но мысли были далеко. Хотелось остаться одной, сейчас же, сию секунду. Внутри что-то предательски дрожало то ли от гнева, то ли от страха.

Нет, нет, Малфой никому не расскажет. Тем более Гарри. Но чувство вины перед самой собой не отпускало — она же знала, кто он, какой он. Следовало держать себя в руках, как-то возмутиться, что-то ответить на эти беспочвенные, оскорбительные подозрения. Малфой с годами стал опаснее. Теперь нет места детским играм с песенками «Уизли — наш король». Теперь всё гораздо сложнее, чем хлесткое слово «грязнокровка» в спину. Гермиона погорячилась, поспешила, сплоховала. Сама вручила Хорьку козырь, и притом не мелкий. И эта глупая идея с прогулкой в парке, где она выглядела жалко, слабо.

Не продумала.

Включив воду в душе посильнее, чтобы струи ощутимо покалывали кожу, Гермиона закрыла глаза и только сейчас расслабилась. Сразу пришло понимание, почему так плохо, откуда дрожь и невнятное раздражение: страх. Самый обычный, глупый, унизительный страх — она боялась признать правду. Ту самую, которую так ловко вытянул на свет Малфой. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, ей — несколько лет.

Часы в библиотеке, десятки книг, длинные эссе перед камином их гостиной в тщательно скрываемой надежде, что мальчишки снова не готовы к уроку и снова попросят её. Она будет нужна, незаменима. Только она. Для Гарри.

Волнение в груди, от которого хотелось смеяться, когда у них появился, пусть ненадолго, но общий секрет — хроноворот. Только у них двоих. И возможность чаще бывать наедине, пока Рон совершенно по-идиотски обижался во время Турнира. Можно было взять за руку, утешая, даря понимание. Скупое «Спасибо, Гермиона», и объятия, дружеские, теплые, но только дружеские. Это были только её мгновения, как и статья «Пророка» с фотографией и выдумками Скиттер. Когда появилась Джинни, они стали лучшими подругами. Гермиона что-то советовала ей, успокаивала Рона, защищала, оберегала, следуя какому-то извращенному материнскому инстинкту, следила, втайне гордясь собой и своей жертвенностью. Ради Гарри она готова была терпеть даже соперницу, лишь бы он был счастлив.

Долгие ночи в палатке, без Рона, с медальоном на шее и тоскливой безнадежностью внутри. И тихая музыка из радио, с помехами, спотыкающаяся. И руки на талии: «Потанцуем? Всё будет хорошо, Герми». Бедный, милый Гарри — для неё уже всё было хорошо. Ненадолго, но и это хватало с лихвой.

Всегда быть рядом, полезной, незаменимой. Она готова ещё раз распластаться на полу мэнора, крича от боли в пылающем предплечье, где безумная Лестрейндж вырезала «грязнокровка», лишь бы снова пережить ту радость: Гарри сражался за неё, пришел за ней, ради неё!

«Представляешь, ты выйдешь замуж за Рона, я женюсь на Джинни — мы будем одной семьей, Гермиона!». Да, так, именно так... Гермиона заняла так много места в его жизни, но ни на дюйм не приблизилась, оставаясь лучшей подругой. Недосемьей.

И только Малфой путал все карты, выбивался из общей картины налаженной, установленной жизни, нарушая её правила, мешаясь, подобно камешку в ботинке. Этого Малфоя Гарри должен был ненавидеть за «грязнокровку», а не целовать, сжимая в объятиях так, как никогда не было с Джинни, даже в молодости, даже на свадьбе. Он должен был рассказать, прийти за советом и утешением от мук совести, попросить помощи в тайных свиданиях — должен, потому что так было всегда, так было правильно! Она была нужна ему, необходима, чтобы...

Промелькнула мысль, что, может быть, стоило больше уделять внимания внешности, быть ярче — она же прекрасно выглядит, даже лучше... лучше Джинни! Но её Гарри не мог быть, как все — обращать внимание на внешнее, оболочку, обертку.

Да что же это? О чем она думает вообще?!

«Считай это подарком от нас двоих. От меня и Гарри».

И Гермиона неосознанно касается подушечками распаренных горячей водой пальцев своих губ, проводя по ним от уголка к уголку.

Она пытается и никак не может забыть тот поцелуй между Гарри и Драко: жадный, властный, полный какой-то животной, первобытной страсти. Её так никогда не целовали. Да и кто? Рон? Мягкий, домашний, уютный, привычный Рон? Нет, даже смешно о таком думать. Хотя, сегодня... Губы такие жесткие, тонкие, теплые. И ни намека на ласку, на нежность. Может быть, это и нужно Гарри? Кто-то сильный, равный, соперник? Глупо драться, как в школе, двум взрослым мужчинам, а напряжение слишком велико, чтобы не обращать на него внимания — конечно, вот она разгадка! И никакой любви, нет и речи о чем-то подобном! Гарри ещё придет за советом, когда схлынут эмоции, поутихнет похоть и страсть.

Гермиона всегда будет ему нужна, глупо сомневаться.

Она ложится в кровать, где уже почти уснувший Рон что-то бормочет сквозь дрему. Гермиона улыбается, поняв, разложив по полочкам, вернувшись к собственной жизни и собственным правилам. Она даже немного рада и целует мужа — быстро, мягко, без намека на продолжение. Поцелуй-уверенность в том, что всё вернулось на круги своя. Теперь у неё и Гарри снова есть общий секрет — белые волосы, злые глаза, жесткие губы и жестокие слова. Да, да, Гермиона ничего не упустила, она снова нашла своё место в жизни Гарри. Всё по-старому.


	3. Поцелуй третий. Самоутверждение.

Гермиона снова решила провести выходной на работе: какая-то общественно полезная деятельность по защите то ли кентавров, то ли, опять, домовиков. Дом тихий, пустой — дети в Хогвартсе. А Сычик уже вернулся с ответом. Маленький клочок пергамента с одним словом: «Жду».

Это «жду» волнует кровь предвкушением, словно Рон помолодел на десяток лет. Это не любовь, он точно знает, но... Но... Это «но» играет под кожей зудом ожидания.

Теперь нет никакого «Бон-Бон», нет сердечек на запотевшем стекле и, упаси Мерлин, ревности к Гермионе и попыток завоевать из принципа. Они взрослые люди, всё понимают, у каждого своя жизнь. У Рона — магазин, семья, дети. Лав понимает и не цепляется, будто репейник. Нет, теперь всё по-взрослому, честно, без обязательств.

Когда он рассказывает Лаванде о работе, она не кивает снисходительно, словно Рон всё ещё ребенок, каким и останется по гроб жизни, и ждать от него особенно нечего. Она смотрит внимательно, горящими глазами, заливается смехом на самые простенькие шутки, целуется так, словно им все ещё по шестнадцать лет.

Лав уютно устроилась рядом на диване, перекинув ноги через его бедра, пристроив голову на плече — собралась в уютный комочек. От крупных кудрей, аккуратных, легких, светлых, пахнет чем-то цветочным, голубые глаза смеются над историей про черничную голову. На широком подлокотнике стоит блюдо с крошечными пирожками с мясом, и Лаванда сама подливает виски в стакан, периодически добавляя лед из маленького ведерка.

Она рассказывает чьи-то чужие истории, без тени смущения обсуждая других. И не морщит аккуратный носик — «нехорошо разносить сплетни». Они же никому не вредят, просто разговаривают! И Рон посмеивается над Лав, но слушает — она умеет интересно рассказывать.

С ней ничто не смущает — можно говорить о других, есть на диване в гостиной, не опасаясь запачкать крошками ковер, пить тоже можно без строгого, словно случайного взгляда, отмеряющего надлежащую дозу.

Так по-девичьи молодо, мягко обвивается вокруг него, создавая уют, поигрывая взглядом, когда руки самовольно тянутся к округлым коленям, оглаживая их, продвигаясь выше по бедру к краю юбки. В лукавых глазах много светлых искорок — Лав сразу же принимает правила игры, с увлечением, удовольствием, легкостью.

С ней вообще легко. Ненапряжно, как выражается сын. И целоваться легко и сладко. Не приторно, не равнодушно, не привычно — легко и сладко. Как воздушный бело-розовый зефир. Лав только смеется, заливаясь румянцем от счастливого смущения, когда Рон шепчет ей это в такое же бело-розовое сладкое ушко.

Он приходит сюда не из-за любви, не из-за Лаванды — Рон приходит ради себя. Целует улыбчивые губы, говорит какие-то нежные глупости, совершенно девчачьи, не думает о правильности, приличиях, не подбирает слова и даже может ругнуться без оглядки и извинений. Лав только улыбнется, легонько шлепнет ладошкой по плечу и игриво скажет, что «он такой!».

Вот именно это «он такой» и нужно Рону, и Лаванда понимает, давая необходимое. Они взрослые люди, могут позволить себе немного отдыха. Этим Рональд и оправдывается: он любит семью, Гермиону, детей, но ему тоже нужен этот самый отдых.

Если бы кто его спросил, отдых от чего конкретно требуется Рональду Уизли, он бы не ответил. Иногда в голову закрадывались кощунственные, ужасные в своем цинизме мысли, отчего Рон заливался краской стыда и злости на самого себя. Он гнал их, но нет-нет, да и прорвутся — ему, в сущности, повезло. С Гермионой — умная, решительная, сильная, но домашняя: точь-в-точь Молли Уизли. Даже папа как-то отметил сходство. Повезло занять место Фреда, хотя Рон отдал бы правую руку за то, чтобы вернуть брата, но... Кем бы он был? Третьим лишним в магазине близнецов? Приживалкой при братском бизнесе? Или таким же безнадежно скучным клерком в Министерстве, как папа? А так: совладелец популярного магазина, друг Главного аврора, герой войны и муж такой же героини... От этих мыслей на душе появлялась желчная горечь и тянуло выпить и забыть. Лаванда встретилась очень вовремя — с ней можно было легко сделать и то, и другое.

Конечно, Ронни не Главный аврор, а, по сути, простой продавец, но именно здесь, с Лав, он об этом не думает. И о Джордже не думает, и о Фредди, о деньгах, об отдаляющейся Гермионе, об успехах Розы, выходках Хью, стареющей и теперь только брюзжащей маме, вечно занятом лучшем друге, маленькой Джинни, давно уже не маленькой и прилично задирающей нос.

Рон целует, не церемонясь, наваливаясь сверху, прямо в гостиной, на диване, под радостный смех Лаванды, расстегивая кофточку каких-то жизнерадостных цветов — никакого коричневого, черного, серого, ничего серьезного до сих пор нет в Браун, и это хорошо. Так хорошо... Хо-ро-шо!

Скользит руками по гладкой коже, и чувствует себя победившим вратарем, мужчиной, — значимым. Сейчас у него нет залысин, побледневшей рыжины волос, намечающегося живота — ничего нет, всё стирается, забываясь. И можно представить себе что угодно. И не стесняться перед Лавандой.

— Мой зефирчик, — улыбается он прямо в ярко-розовые губы, пропитывая свою жизнь красками на короткое время вдали ото всех. Даже от себя.


	4. Поцелуй четвертый. Разочарование.

«Сенненские Соколы» праздновали в собственном клубе — старая традиция отмечать победу в финале Кубка, когда собирались только свои. А уж потом, к ночи, разбредались кто куда в поисках долгожданных наслаждений, теперь вполне разрешенных самим тренером.

Лаванда уютно устроилась в кресле в самом углу зала, отдыхая от тяжелого сезона. «Соколы» всегда отличались грубой игрой, не жалея костей противников. Обратной стороной медали были травмы собственных игроков. Ей, как помощнице штатного целителя команды, в этот раз пришлось особенно несладко — чего только стоила финальная игра.

Лав никогда не готовилась к этой работе, даже и не думала о ней. Но жизнь распорядилась по-другому. Долгие часы в Мунго после битвы, невозможность говорить из-за травмированного горла — за эти дни Лаванда поняла, увидела и услышала гораздо больше, вдруг повзрослев в один день, в один момент. Зубы Грейбека разом перечеркнули рваными неглубокими, но опасными шрамами детство юной Лаванды Браун. Пришлось начинать всё с начала. Но она не жаловалась: во-первых, говорить не могла, во-вторых, рядом лежали те, у кого причины жаловаться были гораздо существенней. Она добровольно помогала колдомедикам, выполняя самые простые поручения. Так и втянулась.

От шрамов давно уже остались только еле заметные, тонкие полоски, которые можно было скрыть. Слава Мерлину, на полнолуние Лаванда не реагировала, только становясь чуть молчаливее. А остальное: обострившееся обоняние, да, стыдно сказать, иногда звериный пыл в постели — это не требовалось прикрывать никакими шарфиками или высокими воротниками. Она так долго боялась стать изгоем, отщепенцем, заразившись ликантропией, что так и не смогла избавиться от этой мысли, даже когда целители с убежденностью говорили о полном отсутствии последствий. Лаванда осталась такой же кокетливой, улыбчивой, охотно сплетничающей блондинкой. Только вот о себе никогда и ничего не рассказывала, держа всех на расстоянии. Да, в сущности, и нечего было: замуж выйти как-то не получилось, детишками не обзавелась, как подруги. Вот и слушала их, равнодушных ко всему, кроме своих проблем — как супы варить и детей воспитывать. Этого было слишком мало для Браун.

Вообще на её долю досталось слишком мало. Пара ничего незначащих романчиков на работе, да Рон Уизли, которому было с ней удобно, не более того. Иногда она задавалась вопросом: почему? Почему так нелепо всё случилось, так глупо и одиноко сложилась её жизнь, хотя и причин-то для одиночества было не найти? Она явно была достойна большего! И если раньше, даже в детстве, знала, чего хочет, как должна выглядеть её мечта, то сейчас не могла ответить и самой себе на этот простой, в сущности, вопрос. Ей хотелось другого. Чего — точно неизвестно, но другого.

Музыка оглушала, отсекая почти все остальные звуки, кроме взрывов здорового мужского смеха. Лав посмотрела в сторону веселой компании: ну, конечно, как всегда, Маркус Флинт в самом центре. Случайно поймав её взгляд, он подмигнул и отсалютовал ей стаканом с виски. Она ответила тем же, продолжая смотреть даже тогда, когда он уже отвернулся.

Флинт всегда играл в лучших традициях «Соколов», наслаждаясь всем, даже собственными травмами: «Шрамы украшают мужчину». Смотря, какого... Впрочем, ему шло. И шрамы, и грубые черты лица, и широкая улыбка, и наглый взгляд с вечной насмешкой. Лаванда поймала себя на мысли, что почти по-звериному втягивает воздух, разглядывая широкую спину, спортивные плечи, обтянутые темной тканью дорогой рубашки.

Кажется, не стоило забывать про усталость и закуски: алкоголь плохо влиял на Лаванду. Но чувство было каким-то новым, или просто хорошо забытым: предвкушение.

От Маркуса почти осязаемо веяло грубой силой, мужским началом, пугающим и интригующим одновременно. Не то чтобы Лав не замечала раньше, но, видно, звезды сошлись так, что заметить это сегодня была просто судьба.

Наплевав на всё, она уже не сдерживала нескромных мыслей, откровенно разглядывая Флинта. Таких мужчин Лаванда всегда избегала — боялась в них того животного, брутального, жесткого, что не скрывалось. Слишком много в них от зверя. А Лав предсказуемо боялась этого.

Но, может быть, ей и нужно то, чего она избегает? Кто знает, вдруг именно поэтому она до сих пор одна?

Сразу отчетливо представилась собственная квартира, с кружевными салфетками на спинках кресел, обивка которых гармонировала по цвету с обоями и шторами. Фарфоровые фигурки на каминной полке, колдографии на стене, акварели цветов и птиц, чайный сервиз с традиционными английскими розами, китайская ширма и пуфик... И Рональд Уизли по свободным от семьи дням. Тусклая, серая, обычная жизнь. Она же никогда об этом не мечтала!

— Привет, — сама не заметила, как подошла, чуть покачивая бедрами, улыбаясь как можно мягче. Но страха не было. — Ты Метьюза не видел?

— Соскучилась, что ли? Не устала от нашего повелителя пробирок и зелий и своего начальника? — Маркус хмыкнул.

— Устала. К концу сезона все устают. Но он просил предупредить, когда соберусь домой — не хочет отпускать одну, беспокоится. Аппарировать после выпивки... — Лаванда пожала плечами, опустив взгляд и откинув пряди с груди, открывая шею.

— Домой? Уже? — Флинт огляделся. — Вон твой Метьюз. И вряд ли он тебя проводит. Не в том состоянии.

— Да? Ну что ж... — она вздохнула, коснувшись его запястья кончиками пальцев. — Всё равно, спасибо. Увидимся ещё!

— Пошли, — Флинт без стеснения положил руку на её плечо. — Я и сам собирался уходить. Провожу. Одной и правда нехорошо.

То, как удачно всё идет, убедило Лаванду в собственной правоте: профессор Трелони всегда говорила, что интуиции и звездам следует доверять. Лав послушно шла за Маркусом, взяв того под руку, чувствуя себя такой хрупкой и уверенной одновременно. Никаких особенных планов, кроме как на сегодняшний вечер, она не строила — не глупенькая девочка, которая расписывает всю жизнь и совместную старость с каждым, кто ей улыбнулся.

— Мы пришли, спасибо, Маркус.

Она не стала ждать, чуть приподнявшись, положив ладони на широкую грудь, и легко прикоснулась губами к его губам.

— Эээ... Лав, ты извини... — Флинт взял её за запястья и аккуратно отодвинул от себя. — Я вообще-то... У меня кое-кто есть....

— Ой, прости. Не обращай внимания — не стоило столько пить после тяжелого дня.

— Да. Ну, пока.

Лаванда извинилась ещё раз, делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, стойко выдержала очередной насмешливый взгляд наглых глаз, и зашла в дом, закрыв за собой дверь, чуть быстрее, чем нужно.

Уже переодевшись, выпив чая, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, Лаванда вдруг заплакала. Да не нужен был ей этот Флинт, так, минутная слабость, физическое влечение, не больше. Она просто вдруг поверила, что может что-то измениться, не с ним, а вообще. И все эти салфеточки-статуэточки не станут через несколько лет фоном для жизни одинокой старой девы, каковой она и будет выглядеть. Вдруг поверила во что-то другое.


	5. Поцелуй пятый. Смех.

Маркус стоит напротив паба, укрытый темнотой. В окне-витрине мелькают картинки чужой жизни: места за барной стойкой заняты почти все, свободных столиков нет — шумно, многолюдно, тепло. Но Флинту нет дела до других компаний — он наблюдает за Вудом. Просто стоит и смотрит, без цели, без намерений, и уж точно без щенячьих восторгов. Ему интересно: какой Вуд в обычной жизни? Со своими, расслабленный, повседневный. Оказывается, Олли много смеется. Он скуп на жесты, только если разговор не зашел о квиддиче, хохочет, запрокинув голову, откидывается на спинку стула, разбрасывая руки в стороны. Держит бокал посередине, высоко поднимает, когда звучит очередной тост и облизывает губы, убирая пенку. Забавный. Хочется забрать его оттуда прямо сейчас, схватить в охапку, поцеловать, собирая остатки пивной горечи и аппарировать уже в гостиницу. Словно в ответ его мыслям, Вуд поднимает голову, пристально смотрит на часы и снова облизывается. Паршивец...

Когда-то всё было просто: был он, был Вуд и был секс. И всё устраивало: без выноса мозгов, обещаний, клятв. А сегодня, когда Лаванда отпустила тормоза и чуть расслабилась — Флинт ушел. Да хрен с два он ушел бы ещё пару лет назад! В конце концов, чистокровная, будущий колдомедик, блондиночка, фигурка и ножки ничего так — а он отказался. Сам не понял, как ляпнул: « У меня кое-кто есть». Хорошо, что Лав так быстро попрощалась — Маркус почувствовал, что его как пыльным мешком по голове огрели. Это же он про Оливера сказал. Ну, себе-то врать какого?..

Только глупо всё: он же ничего, совсем ничего не знает про Вуда. Самое долгое, что были вместе — три дня в Брайтоне после Кубка Европы. Да и те прошли в постели — даже ели там. И Марк кормил Олли солнечно-желтыми кусочками сладкой дыни, слизывая сок с губ и подбородка...

Флинт уже и не помнил, по чести сказать, когда последний раз заглядывался на кого-то. На все материнские осторожные намеки о внуках, на подначки и грубоватые шутки своих «соколов», на расспросы друзей, Маркус только отмалчивался, неопределенно кивая. Ну, что мешает жениться — да на той же Браун! — детишек наплодить парочку, домик купить, возить семью на море летом и преспокойно продолжать трахаться с Вудом?

Что-то такое заныло в груди, от чего злость на самого себя набирала обороты. Какая к черту любовь? Смех один! Два здоровых, взрослых мужика, адреналин играет — и всё! Ну, может, стареет Маркус — становится сентиментальнее. Вуд оборжётся, если узнает. Или?..

Маркус рывком отодвигается от стены, и идет к входу в паб. Звенит колокольчик, хлопает дверь, и Марк при входе ловит взгляд Вудди, который и удивиться-то не успел — улыбается по инерции, как минуту назад.

Флинт присаживается за стойкой так, чтобы видеть Вуда, но не смотрит в его сторону, только боковым зрением различая фигуру. Бокал темного эля появляется через пару минут, и Марк понемногу пьет, глотая с глухим звуком в горле. Ненароком бросает взгляд: Ол какой-то чересчур собранный, мечется взглядом, чтобы другие не заметили его внимания к «соколу».

«Конспиратор хренов», — Маркус криво ухмыляется, вызывая этим новую волну недоумения на лице Оливера, который никак не может понять, что происходит и как ему действовать.

До назначенного времени их встречи остается двадцать минут.

Марк расплачивается и идет к туалету: слишком много посетителей, чтобы отслеживать каждого, кто пришел, кто ушел — можно аппарировать прямо отсюда.

Уже через пару мгновений Флинт получает от молчаливой женщины за стойкой гостиничной регистрации ключи, поднимается в номер, кидает куртку, не глядя. Садится на кровать и тут же падает назад, положив руки под голову и закрывая глаза.

Он не двигается, когда дверь номера тихо приоткрывается и сразу же щелкает замком, с мягким шлепком падает пальто, и на бедра опускается тяжесть чужого тела. По обеим сторонам от головы прижимаются руки Оливера, на которые тот опирается, нависая над Маркусом.

— И что это сейчас было?

— Где? — Флинт улыбается так, что сразу ясно — он всё понял, просто...

— В пабе. Я подумал, что всё отменяется. А если бы наши тебя увидели?

— Побили бы? — Маркус открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Вуда. — Пообломали бы соколу крылышки?

— Не говори ерунды, Марк. Просто... Ну что бы они подумали, если бы мы ушли одновременно?

— Одновременно — это не вместе. В крайнем случае, решили, что мы любовники и у нас тайное свидание.

— Вот глупые выдумки, — тянет Вуд, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Маркуса. — Совершенно нереальные.

— Наглая ложь, — шепчет Марк и, наконец-то, целует.

По телу Флинта разлита какая-то ленивая истома. А потому он позволяет Оливеру делать всё, что тому заблагорассудится. И тот не упускает своего шанса: нечасто можно перехватить ведущую инициативу у его Маркуса.

Сквозь полуопущенные веки Марк наблюдает за Олом: Вуд смотрит на него, блаженствующего, жмурящегося, как низзл, позволяющего оглаживать себя руками, любоваться и медленно, неторопливо целовать. Вообще-то, обычно Марк не церемонится, это уж потом, когда первая жадная волна ненасытности сходит, может и расслабиться, помедлить. Так что сейчас Оливер явно наслаждается таким непривычным рядом с Маркусом покоем.

— Пойдем в душ, победитель. Я тебе спинку потру...

Олли снова нависает над Флинтом. Тот открыл глаза, посмотрел на любовника, провел руками по крепкому животу, подрагивающему от легкого смеха, и повернул голову, целуя напряженное запястье Вуда.

— Марк... Ты что?

Во взгляде Оливера плещется самое настоящее беспокойство, замешенное на... нежности? Да, боггарт его знает! Откуда Маркусу знать, что это такое — нежность? Только мама, а так... Нехер выдумывать! Ляпнул хмельной девчонке неизвестно что, а теперь вот забивает себе голову весь вечер какими-то глупостями — нежность, чувства...

— Ни-че-го. День какой-то суматошный, Ол, — глядя на неприкрыто удивленное лицо Вуда, Маркус нахмурился, вздохнул и сказал. — Я давно уже хотел тебя спросить, Олли. Только ответь честно.

Вуд кивнул и сел, выпрямив спину. В глазах напряженное ожидание, даже немного испуг.

— Олли, скажи, — Марк привстал, опираясь на локоть одной руки, пальцами второй поглаживая любовника по щеке. Выражение лица такое решительное, каким бывает перед игрой. — Мы сегодня трахаемся, или так и будем гладить и вылизываться, как два книззла?  
Вуд поперхнулся воздухом, закашлялся, покраснел, открывая рот в попытке придумать достойный ответ, но Маркус снова упал навзничь, заразительно хохоча во всё горло. И Оливер сдался, падая сверху и фыркая в ухо.

— Не грохочи так, вся гостиница услышит!

— Пусть привыкают, — Марк перевернулся, подмяв под себя Вуда. — Им ещё полночи твои вопли слушать.

— Только полночи? — усмехнулся Вуд.

— Как пойдет, Вудди, как пойдет. Кстати, ты говорил о совместном душе... Я ещё в прошлый раз там такую удобную перекладину вверху заприметил — тебе понравится.

Целоваться и смеяться одновременно очень трудно, но зато не скучно.


	6. Поцелуй шестой. Надежда.

В редакции творится нечто невообразимое: толчея, кто-то куда-то бежит, как на пожар, летают самолетики сообщений, камины то и дело вспыхивают зеленью летучего пороха. Из кабинета Варнавы Каффа раздаются грозные крики, плохо сдерживаемые слабеньким Заглушающим.

Оливер лавирует в этой суматохе, ежеминутно благодаря Мерлина за хорошую спортивную форму — столкнуться с кем-нибудь, летящим по своим делам, будто бешеный бладжер, вполне реальная возможность. Не сказать, чтобы это сильно умиляло — учитывая нервное настроение последних дней, — Вуд был не рад, что согласился дать интервью непосредственно в редакции, а не в номере какого-нибудь отеля, как обычно и бывает.

— Джинни! — он помахал рукой, увидев знакомое лицо. — Джинни! Привет...

— Ой, Оливер, рада видеть, — она подходит, выуживая его из потока людей, хватает под локоть и решительно ведет в сторону небольшой огороженной комнатки, где сидит коллектив спортивного отдела. — Я уже скоро закончу, подождешь? — Джин смотрит на часы. — Ты раньше...

— Да, освободился, решил зайти. Так что подожду.

Она кивает и тут же убегает куда-то, оставляя Вуда сидеть за её рабочим столом. С колдографий на Оливера смотрят её дети, Гарри, братья, родители, ещё какие-то незнакомые дети и взрослые. У Джинни очень большая семья. Оливер представить не может себе, каково это — так много родственников? В его представлении очень похоже на офис «Пророка», через который он только что продирался: громко, непонятно, сумбурно.

Время идет, Джинни никак не приходит, а шум редакции становится просто фоном, как морской прибой или ветер в деревьях. Оливер понемногу успокаивается, рассматривая колдографии, подмечая одну деталь за другой, и вдруг понимает, что никогда не думал о своей семье. Знал, как само собой разумеющееся, что она будет, что будут дети, жена — как положено. Но квиддич занимал всё время и мысли. Правда, не только квиддич, но и Марк тоже был неотъемлемой частью полетов, метел, тренировок, сборов, матчей. Любовь к спорту не отделялась в жизни Олли от чувств к Флинту. Ему казалось, что он летит всё время — квиддич, Маркус, победы, проигрыши... Описать эти чувства словами, даже в мыслях, даже самому себе, он не мог — какой-то комок из эмоций.

Вуд давно понял, что завяз, застрял в Марке, как мальчишка. Какая к боггартовой бабушке семья, жена? Он не уйдет сам, не сможет отрезать, оставить за спиной и забыть. Придется, когда-нибудь, как придется оставить спорт, перейти к карьере тренера, или как Джинни — спортивного корреспондента. Выпустить пару книг, пока он ещё интересен фанатам. Найти девушку, жениться и нарожать одного-двух маленьких Вудов. Но сейчас даже говорить об этом странно и неприятно. Как неприятно думать, что из его жизни может навсегда исчезнуть Маркус Флинт — грубый, нахальный, вспыльчивый, жесткий и охренительно целующийся. Ну, о каких финалах можно говорить, когда сейчас отпуск, а Марк вдруг предложил уехать — на две недели! — куда-то в Португалию, к океану, в крошечный городок, пусть и без особого комфорта. Там есть дом, кровать, таверна у порта и Флинт — какой ещё комфорт нужен для отпуска?

Только вот колдографии на столе у Джинни Поттер смотрели на Вуда множеством лиц, и каждое из них говорило, что пора задуматься о будущем, в котором точно не будет квиддича, а Маркус... Да, Мордред знает, что у них теперь с Флинтом!

— Заждался? Прости, Кафф разбушевался, а у нас ещё не готовы снимки к последнему репортажу... Ой, ладно, — Джинни устало махнула рукой. — Готов?

Они долго и обстоятельно разговаривали о Кубке, «Падлмир Юнайтед», «Сенненских Соколах», перспективах будущего сезона, ведущих игроках. Вуд снова окунулся в привычный для себя мир и снова увлеченно обсуждал стратегию и тактику команд. Всё было привычным, правильным. Оливеру нравилось давать интервью именно Джинни — она понимала, как никто другой, всё-таки бывший игрок, и игрок высокого класса. К тому же, за столько лет они подружились, объединенные общим школьным и спортивным прошлым. А разница в возрасте теперь вовсе исчезла — Вуд иногда забывал, что Джинни была совсем ребенком, когда он окончил школу, уйдя в профессиональный спорт.

— Ты какой-то рассеянный, Олли. Влюбился?

— У меня одна любовь — квиддич, — усмехнулся Вуд. — Надеюсь, это был вопрос не для интервью?

— Нет, можешь не беспокоиться. Я не Скитер, — Джин рассмеялась. — Ты, обычно, вообще про всё забываешь, когда разговор касается спорта. А сейчас ... Не знаю, но иногда как бы вываливаешься из разговора, что ли.

Так постепенно и перешли на личное. Оливер расспрашивал о семье, о детях, Гарри и вдруг понял, что интересуется не столько делами Джинни, сколько старается понять, каково это — уйти из спорта и жить дальше, строить какое-то другое будущее. Ведь, если быть до конца откровенным, Вуд просто боялся быта, будней, серой массы однообразия ровных дней, занятых обсуждением покупки нового дивана в гостиную, цвета штор, или о чем там ещё принято говорить у семейных пар между собой. Он понимал, что с Маркусом ничего этого не будет, что ещё неизвестно, как воспримут их связь, если они решат больше ничего не скрывать. Но точно, что и как будет, Оливер тоже не знал — да когда было задумываться о таком, и зачем?

— Надеюсь, она разбирается в квиддиче. Иначе придется тяжко, — улыбнулась Джинни, складывая бумаги с записями интервью в папку.

— Кто?

— Девушка твоя. Ты так рьяно интересуешься жизнью после спорта, что это наводит на определенные мысли, — она лукаво подмигнула. — Ладно-ладно. Я пытать не буду.

— Слушай, Джин, — Оливер замялся на секунду, не уверенный, что такой личный вопрос можно задать, — Прости, не обижайся, но тяжело без полетов?

— Тяжело. И без полетов, и без тренировок, и без азарта игры. Только... — Джинни посмотрела на колдографии. — Есть что-то важнее, Олли. Даже и не понимаешь толком этого, пока не сделаешь выбор.

Вуд тоже замолчал. О категорическом выборе речь не шла: пока выбирать не нужно — Флинт, две недели вдвоем, океан, новый сезон игр. Но потом... Что будет потом? Кажется, он впервые за много лет задался таким вопросом.

И ещё это «влюбился». Хрен его знает, что у них с Маркусом. Это не просто секс, как ни крути. Но и на любовь тоже не тянет.

— Знаешь, я тебе немного завидую, — Вуд усмехнулся, глядя на Джинни. — Тебя ждал Гарри, и потом дети... Какая-то определенность. А я себя как-то странно чувствую: словно предстоит начинать всё сначала, а я ничего не знаю и мало что понимаю. Дурацкое подвешенное состояние, как на непослушной метле.

— Главное, что ты не будешь один.

— Не знаю... Пока всё так призрачно, вообще неясно. Мы даже... Ну, это не отношения, понимаешь? Нам просто хорошо вместе.

— Уже много, поверь. Ты же не думаешь, что любовь обязательно должна прийти под флагами, с гимном и фейерверком? Не трясись и не форсируй события — у тебя впереди ещё несколько лет карьеры, а там видно будет.

Оливер улыбнулся: почти то же самое сказал Маркус тем утром в гостиничном номере: «Не убьем друг друга за две недели? Попробуем, Вудди — хер знает, может выйдет что...».

Джин была права — он раскис и струсил. Ну, кто сказал, что у него обязательно должно быть такое же счастье — куча колдографий на столе, море родственников, жена и дети? Вполне всё может случиться не так, по-другому. И колдография если и будет, то одна, или не будет вообще, но даже так Вуд останется счастлив. «Только бы не поубивать друг друга за две недели». А разговоры... да хрен с ними, с разговорами! Уж если Марку начхать...

Оливер повеселел, словно нашел ответы на все вопросы, а нервная суета растворилась в шуме редакции. Он был так благодарен Джинни — за несколько правильных слов, молчаливую поддержку, колдографии и ... Мерлин знает за что, но стало легче, гораздо. Оливер рассмеялся и обнял её, громко чмокнув в нос на прощание, отчего Джин рассмеялась.

Ничто не исчезло, но перестало пугать до тихой паники. Оставшийся страх был здоровым, нормальным. Скорее даже беспокойством, чем страхом.

Это была надежда. Пусть небольшая, но для начала неплохо.


	7. Поцелуй седьмой. Определенность.

Дети с упоением носились по площадке, мало обращая внимания на маму, которая устало присела на скамейку. В парке было совсем немного малышей, так что почти вся площадка осталась в распоряжении Лили и Альбуса.

Воспользовавшись приходом Оливера как предлогом уйти по работе, Джинни убежала пораньше. Шум детской площадки не шел ни в какое сравнение с редакцией — можно считать за полную тишину.

Редко когда удавалось вот так вот спокойно вырваться из суеты: только закончился Кубок и срочные репортажи оттуда, до праздников ещё уйма времени, Джеймс в школе, Альбус и Лили никогда не доставляли особенных хлопот, Гарри предупредил, что придет поздно — после небольшого отпуска в Аврорате накопилось дел невпроворот. Джинни было не привыкать — муж упорно не желал сидеть в кабинете и раздавать руководящие указания, как и положено по должности Главному аврору. Спорить было бесполезно — методы мамы, которая могла одним взглядом, одним фирменным «Артур Уизли!» заставить отца сделать так, как она считала правильным, тут не работали. Гарри только смотрел исподлобья, пресекая все дальнейшие разговоры коротким тяжелым: «Джин», и споры затихали сами собой.

Однажды сразу после рождения Ала, она сорвалась, накричав на него, обвиняя в том, что не помогает, редко бывает дома, перестал уделять внимание ей... В общем, обычная ссора, каких бывают десятки в других семьях, но тогда Джин завелась не на шутку, что-то такое сказав в запале, отчего Гарри вдруг побледнел, нахмурился, глухо ударил ладонью по столу, молча встал и вышел из дома. Когда он вернулся на следующий день, оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло, но позже она никак не могла вспомнить, что же конкретно так рассердило мужа. И уже никогда, конечно же, не повышала на него голоса.

Да нет, Джинни не жаловалась и не жалела — для неё не было никого другого, кроме Гарри. Но иногда...

Она так часто слышала: «Ой, миссис Поттер, какая вы счастливица — такой муж, такие дети...» У неё всё было «такое», что говорить о каких-то своих переживаниях — своих, Джинни, а не миссис Поттер, было нелепо. Да и кому говорить? Мама обожала Гарри, и никогда не поняла бы, сказав, что у неё снова сплошные капризы. Гермиона? Это было бы так понятно и логично — они подруги. Столько пережили вместе, Миона всегда помогала, была рядом. Только это «рядом» было каким-то излишне близким, словно... Нет, святая Моргана, ну только о Гермионе осталось думать плохо! Точно капризы...

Да и что, в сущности, рассказать? Поутихли чувства? Так столько лет уже вместе — глупо ожидать, что всё будет так же, как в молодости. Гарри постоянно нет рядом? Ну, он не скромный клерк в Министерстве и не продавец в детском магазине — она знала, за кого собирается выходить замуж.

Раньше, бывало, подозревала в изменах, изводясь подозрениями и чувством вины. Только спрашивать боялась, сдерживалась, молчала. Изредка оглядывала одежду, пытаясь уловить то ли чужие духи, то ли чужой волос. Да, глупо, да, некрасиво, но она справилась и с этим, успокаивая себя, что так бывает у всех, а Гарри человек публичный, знаменитый — и в школе поклонниц хватало, а уж сейчас-то что и говорить. Теперь всё не так: нет, подозрения не исчезли, и даже стали более рациональными — она может объяснить себе твердо, почти спокойно и очень аргументировано, почему, как и откуда такие мысли. Но зачем? Он любит их, любит, — Джинни знает. Он всегда возвращается к ним. А если... Она будет молчать, потому что знает, ради чего делает это. И потому что никогда не потеряет надежду, что все подозрения — просто пыль, призраки, капризы чересчур уставшей миссис Поттер, по-прежнему не слишком уверенной в себе, когда дело касается её Гарри.

Так что, возможно, мама и права — всё это попросту дурь. Конечно, она могла лучше всякой Трелони предугадать наперед свой сегодняшний вечер, но разве это плохо? Слишком уж хорошо помнит, как Дамокловым мечом висела над её головой неопределенность, ожидание и страх. Нет, пусть так: размеренно, чуть скучно и обыденно.

Это всё Оливер, с его вопросами и чуть растерянным видом типичного влюбленного что-то такое всколыхнул в ней, что осталось от Джинни Уизли, защищавшей Хогвартс, сражавшейся против Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, а потом, после войны, бесстрашно рассекавшей воздух на новенькой метле в «Холлихедских Гарпиях». Это всё не она, а Крейзи Спарк, которой так тесно в новой жизни миссис Поттер. Как там говорят магглы? Кризис среднего возраста? Всё так, всё так...

И когда Гарри пришел прямо перед ужином, Джинни привычно шикнула на детей, повисших на руках отца, чтобы дали раздеться и привести себя в порядок, привычно легко поцеловала слегка смазанным поцелуем холодные и чуть шершавые губы, кивнула, услышав, что после ужина он снова уйдет — дела. Раз и навсегда устоявшийся порядок жизни, где даже мужняя ласка и нервы на работе определены, привычны и отмерены. Пусть так, пусть лучше так, чем...

А Крейзи Спарк когда-нибудь тоже утихомирится. Определённо.


	8. Эпилог. Любовь.

— Зная тебя, предпочел рассказать сразу. А то потом... — Драко нарочито спокойно смотрит в сторону. Правда, Гарри этим не обманешь — такое спокойствие арктического айсберга бывает на лице Малфоя, только когда он очень сильно нервничает.

Они не виделись чуть больше недели. Точнее, одиннадцать дней. Гарри считал. Не то чтобы специально...

Небольшой спонтанный отпуск не планировал ни он, ни Джинни. Но она поехала на финал Кубка по квиддичу, сумев как-то достать билеты всей семье на финальные игры. И в Аврорате было не слишком много дел, а Драко как раз отправился забрать своих из Австрии, где последнее время жили старшие из Гринграссов... Короче говоря, Гарри собрался в отпуск. Он получился хорошим, нескучным, только как-то само собой вышло, что Поттер посчитал количество дней. Мерлин свидетель — не нарочно.

Приехал, торопился, сорвался из дома после ужина, а тут, оказывается... Как не вовремя всё с этой Гермионой!

Конечно, он злился тоже: всё, что связывало их с Драко — дом Альфарда Блэка, о котором все забыли, пока рекомендованный Малфоем поверенный не привел в порядок бумаги и финансы Гарри; нечастые письма, вечера и ночи, проведенные вместе в спальне наверху, редкие утра — по пальцам пересчитать, — когда они просыпались вместе, — всё это оказалось вдруг таким хрупким, словно стеклянным, и вот-вот грозилось разбиться вдребезги.

Кому угодно другому Поттер заткнул бы рот в два счета. Но это была Гермиона — далеко не чужой человек. И что теперь предпримет Малфой? Испугается огласки? Осуждения семьи? Устыдится их связи? Предложит расстаться, уйти, закончить всё сейчас? Да и какие гарантии молчания Мионы может дать Гарри? Никаких. А Драко... Они оба дорожат семьей, и, конечно, Поттер прекрасно поймет желание защитить детей от грязных домыслов, заголовков газет и слухов. А ещё Нарцисса — после смерти Люциуса Драко особенно трепетно заботился о матери.

«Но как же я?»

Они уже пробовали однажды: решили оставить всё в прошлом, разойтись, забыть. Тогда Гарри чудом продержался два с половиной месяца. Судя по тому, как отзывался на яростные поцелуи, на ласку рук, как прогибался и стонал, чуть не в голос крича, сам Драко — он тоже дошел до точки. Хорошо, что Главный аврор имеет право на аппарацию из здания Министерства — иначе, они бы трахнулись прямо в лифте, где случайно оказались вдвоем поздним вечером.

Нет, Гарри абсолютно точно не хотел повторения. Он плохо представлял себе, на что способен пойти, чтобы удержать Драко, не знал пределов своего личного сумасшествия, но то, что не отдаст — знал точно.

Когда-то давно, когда всё только начиналось — редко, несмело, когда страсть в постели сменялась смущением и чувством вины, из-за которых он отводил взгляд, спешно одевался и уходил домой, чтобы мучиться от стыда и нестерпимого желания уже там, — тогда Гарри был уверен, что это только похоть. Да и Драко посмеивался над его краснеющим лицом: «Поттер, это секс и ничего больше. Ну, не жениться же я тебя тащу! Успокойся и иди сюда. Подождет, Одиссей, твоя Пенелопа».

Гарри успокаивался и возвращался. Сначала возвращался к Драко, не в силах отказаться, сам не понимая почему. Потом возвращался к семье, мучаясь жгучим стыдом перед детьми и Джинни. Особенно перед Джинни — близким, родным человеком. Но этого оказалось мало, хотя откуда мог Поттер догадаться, особенно после войны, когда от ощущения свободы и уверенности, что теперь точно никто не умрет, кружило голову сильнее, чем от виски? Тогда казалось, что любовь. Да нет, не казалось — был уверен.

Всё вокруг складывалось как-то само собой: Рон и Гермиона плавно перешли от дружбы к семье, и это было так естественно, что Гарри никогда не задумывался даже, как могло быть иначе. И тихоня Невилл женился на незаметной Эббот, а Луна вполне предсказуемо нашла себе такого же мечтателя, претворяя уже совместные мечты в жизнь. А потом, после войны, миссис Уизли утирала слезы радости, глядя на них с Джин: «Вы так похожи на Джеймса и Лили!» И одной только этой причины было достаточно для уверенности, что всё правильно, всё так, как должно быть.

У всех любовь была правильная, должная. Даже то, что Джордж женился на Анджелине — бывшей девушке Фреда, принималось с пониманием. Хотя Джордж это вообще отдельный разговор... Никто не любил вопреки, может быть только покойная Тонкс, но Ремус был своим, одним из них. А Малфой...

И только замечая, как в груди теплеет и сердце стучит кузнечным молотом, когда он ждет Драко, Гарри понял — с Джинни так не было, никогда не будет, а с Драко он оставался как и раньше — Гарри Поттером. Только теперь «шрамоголовый придурок» звучало совсем не оскорбительно, впрочем как и «хорек».

С тех пор чего только между ними не было: ссоры, крики, быстрый секс в каких-то мотелях, минет в его собственном кабинете в Аврорате, целые сутки в мэноре вдвоем, разговоры, растущее доверие, обоюдная ревность, тянущая тоска в разлуках. Малфой врос в плоть и кровь, проник под кожу — ничем не вытравишь. Да и нет ни малейшего желания, хотя Гарри злился на него и на себя: они же больно делают самым дорогим для них людям. Но тот только презрительно хмыкал на все разговоры о чувстве вины: если Драко чего-то хотел — он получал. А если получал — ему было всё равно, что думают и чувствуют другие. «Скорпиус счастлив, как может быть счастлив ребенок в его возрасте. Астория? Мы давно пришли к взаимовыгодному соглашению по поводу наших отношений. Твои? Обеспечены деньгами, домом, семьей и известным отцом — хочешь сказать, что этого мало?» Чертовски эгоистично, Поттер никогда не мог согласиться с этим. Но это же Малфой. Его Малфой, единственный в жизни Гарри, кто умел делать так, что в мире оставались только они вдвоём.

И что теперь?

— Драко, — собственный голос показался чужим. — Знаю, ты не поверишь моим голословным утверждениям, но я тебе обещаю — Гермиона никому ничего не скажет. Обещаю!

Гарри цеплялся за слова, оставляя на них ошметки собственной надежды, словно на терновых колючках. Он не был уверен, что сможет, но если надо — будет умолять. Черт...

— Гарри, — Драко устало вздохнул и повернулся к нему. — Понятия не имею, почему ты уверен в том, что твоё слово ничего для меня не значит. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, и без тебя знаю, что Гермиона будет молчать. Но ты и сам понимаешь, что она просто первая ласточка. В следующий раз это может быть и не твоя подруга, которая ни под каким предлогом не побежит в «Пророк».

Поттер замер, в ожидании худшего. Он с силой сжимал кулаки, до онемения, только бы не сорваться.

— Будем осторожнее, внимательнее. Драко, я... Обещаю, твои ничего не узнают.

— Не нужно мне обещаний. Ничего не нужно, Гарри. Ты лучше о своих позаботься, а мои... Уже не важно.

— Что? В каком?.. Ты о чем?

— Я все рассказал. Мама знает, а Астория... Ты же знаешь Тори.

В голове билась в безумной радости только одна мысль: «Не уйдет, никуда не уйдет!» Гарри медленно поднялся со стула и сделал шаг к Малфою. А тот сидел, глядя на него своими прозрачно-серыми глазами, и немного устало улыбался.

— Малфой, — протянул Гарри. — Драко... Ты... — поднял, сгреб в охапку, целуя куда придется, зарываясь носом в шею, в длинные пряди, прижимая всё сильнее. — Драко, черт! Да как же ты?..

— Ты всегда был тугодумом, Поттер. Я тебя люблю, что же тут непонятного? Плевать я хотел на Грейнджер, или Уизли, или кем она там ещё назовется. Но шантажировать ни себя, ни тебя я не позволю!

Поттер никогда не умел просто, несколькими словами сказать многое. Да он вообще говорить был не мастер. Лучше уж объяснить всё, как умеет. Медленно, наслаждаясь каждым звуком, стоном, вздохом, каждым движением, тонким запахом разгоряченной кожи, пряным вкусом, вуалью оседающим на языке и губах. Держа в руках тело, исходящее дрожью и частым дыханием куда-то в плечо.

После всего, из последних сил устало нашарил обессиленными руками одеяло, накрыл обоих, прижав к себе, уткнулся носом в затылок и прошептал, тихо, только для двоих:

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

Драко сжал обнимающие его руки.

— Я знаю, Гарри. Знаю.

— Раз всё так... давай останемся до утра?

Плечи Малфоя вдруг совсем обмякли, и Гарри перевернул того на спину, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать, прижаться лбом ко лбу и снова поцеловать.

— Давай, — ответа почти не слышно, так, одними губами.

«Не отдам. И сам не уйду. Никогда».

И Гарри заснул, уверенный, что все проблемы разрешимы. Завтра...


End file.
